Manipulation
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Kabuto was a master at mainpulating people. And what happens when he has a perfect target? Slight KabuHina


Appearing inside his room with a poof of smoke the man grinned at the sight of the girl who was asleep in his bed. The way she clutched the sheets and how her head tossed and turned, apparently she was having a nightmare of sorts.

The girl, Hinata Hyuga, now near the age of seventeen had been his for nearly a year. Her once short midnight hair was now long and went down past her back. She shivered and he could hear cries escaping her mouth from the bad dream she was having.

Smirking he calmly walked over to the bed and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Hinata immediately calmed down sensing his presence, and relaxed feeling that he was near and went back into a peaceful sleep.

When she had been captured nearly a year ago, the rest of her team and her sensei had died killed in battle. His Lord had ordered him to experiment on her, wanting the valued Byakugan that her clan possessed, as the cursed seal was not on her forehead. Apparently even though she had improved her father still thought her as worthless and did not think it would even bother giving her that.

The man smirked, gently stroking Hinata's shoulder. He had managed to get his Lord to spare Hinata from experiments, it wasn't because he cared about her. Far from it, he knew the girl's frailty and she wouldn't last very long if he experimented on her.

But Hinata had other uses, such as those of children.

After telling his Lord of his plan he was assigned with a mission to gain her trust, to make her feel wanted by him. He knew that Hinata was hated by her father and at one point was nearly killed by her cousin. She had been deprived of love by her family and it was something she desperately wanted.

A weakness that he could easily exploit.

Every day he would tend to her every whim, if she wanted to go outside to see the sun he would let her. If she needed any food he would give it to her. Anything that she was allowed to have he would get her, never asking, never questioning, always doing it with undying devotion. The only reward he asked at times from her would be a kiss from her.

One day when he came back he saw to his pretend shock her collapsed on the floor. He healed her and nearly collapsed himself telling her that he could not stand the fact of losing her as she was a ray of light that he needed while he was serving Orochimaru.

She had cried and told him that she would never do such a thing again. That she would be his ray of light and hope for him.

What Hinata didn't know was that he had put a small poison in her drink one day causing her to collapse.

Soon he had gain Hinata's trust, instead of sleeping in her own bed she started to sleep with him as she felt safe with him. He didn't try to take her, not yet, he still needed to fully get her to cooperate before he could take her.

That day soon come when he discovered her crying on their bed tears going down her face. He had asked her what was wrong and she told him that that idiotic vessel of Kyuubi didn't love her, she had hoped that she would have been rescued by now but she figured that his love was fake as well along with everyone else she had known. Sobbing in his arms she was surprised to hear him say she did have someone who loved her.

She had asked who it was and he had confirmed that it was he who loved her when no one else would. Her eyes were filled with happiness as she unexpectedly kissed him. Soon it turned to more and their bodies were soon entangled.

It was an act though, the man smirked as he continued stroking Hinata lulling her to peaceful sleep. Although a small part of him had concern for her, the majority of it was an act. Heck, he should win an award for his performance the past year for Best Actor.

He knew that Hinata needed this affection and love that he showered upon her. Without it his plans for her would never work. Although it had annoyed him how shy she was as it took her nearly a month to stop calling him sama, he was pleased. He had taken a blood sample of her before and discovered that she can bear children.

With a grin he turned Hinata on her back gently so not to disturb her sleep. He felt along her body especially her stomach.

Hinata by now should be about two weeks pregnant, and odds were the child would have the Byakugan when it was born.

Kabuto grinned, everything was going to plan.

A/N: I hope you liked this, I thought I got them in character pretty good seeing how Kabuto is a manipulative bastard who wouldn't think twice about deceiving innocent Hinata.


End file.
